Space Love
by acidofilo
Summary: Jane et Maura se retrouvent à bord du vaisseau amiral de la flotte interstellaire. Vont elles enfin dévoiler leurs sentiments et aller au delà...


**AN : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. J'ai complètement changé de style pour celle-ci. Il n'a pas été facile de mettre par écrit cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier Jo qui m'a soutenue et encouragée à l'écrire. Sans elle, elle n'aurait même pas vu le jour.**

**Donc, il y a longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**

Je suis Jane Rizzoli et je suis le nouveau commandant de l'escadrille Alpha à bord du Condor, le vaisseau amiral de notre flotte interstellaire.

Ce commandement m'avait été confié depuis peu. Mon sens du pilotage et de la stratégie avaient fait pencher la balance en ma faveur.

Mes hommes m'attendaient dans la salle de briefing pour planifier la prochaine mission. Mon escadrille était composée de huit hommes, choisis parmi les meilleurs. Je m'installai donc derrière la table qui faisait face aux autres. Ils étaient au garde-à-vous et attendaient l'ordre ' au repos' pour pouvoir bouger. Je les observai pendant un court instant puis leur ordonnai de s'asseoir.

Le briefing concernait notre prochaine sortie spatiale et notre confrontation avec l'ennemi. Notre vaisseau se dirigeait vers la planète Sirus qui avait lancé un appel au secours suite à son invasion. L'ennemi avait les commandes de la planète et des défenses spatiales. L'objectif pour l'escadrille Alpha était de détruire ces défenses pour que puissent atterrir les vaisseaux de transport de troupe.

J'expliquai à mes hommes les détails de la mission et ce que j'attendais d'eux puis les libérai en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient impérativement se trouver à bord de leur Alpha à l'heure convenue. Je les saluai et ils sortirent de la salle.

Je devais, maintenant, aller voir le médecin pour faire le contrôle obligatoire avant chaque mission. Je me dirigeai vers la salle médicale et frappai à la porte, après avoir lu « Docteur Isles » écrit en petites lettres dessus.

J'entrai et me trouvai face à face avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés et au magnifique sourire. Je restai immobile quelques secondes à la contempler, toujours subjuguée par le charme qui émanait de cette splendide jeune femme. Un frisson parcourut mon corps des pieds à la tête et, comme d'habitude, j'eus ce petit pincement au cœur. J'aimais cette femme en secret depuis notre première rencontre.

-Entre, je t'en prie, Jane, dit-elle en indiquant une chaise. Assieds-toi, je suis à toi dans une minute.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et pour patienter, regardai atour de moi, il n'y avait qu'une simple table d'auscultation et un bureau derrière lequel se trouvait le docteur.

-Voilà ! Je m'occupe de toi. Alors, tu es prête pour partir en mission ?

-Oui, je suis impatiente d'en découdre.

-Eh bien avant, je vais voir si tout va bien. Assieds-toi sur la table après avoir ôté ta combinaison, dit-elle en souriant et en m'indiquant la table.

Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements et grimpai sur la table.

Nous étions amies depuis longtemps et le hasard ou peut-être le destin, nous avait réunies sur ce vaisseau, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Maura était devant moi, pour mieux m'ausculter. Elle prit ma tête dans ses mains et fit quelques points de pression.

-Tu ne ressens aucune douleur particulière ? Pas de maux de tête ?

-Non, je suis en pleine forme, docteur Isles !

-Jane, je suis sérieuse. Elle posa son stéthoscope sur ma poitrine et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et mieux entendre les battements de mon cœur.

A ce contact, je frémis légèrement. Elle m'examina ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

-Eh bien, Jane, je constate que tu es en pleine forme. Maura se trouvait toujours devant moi mais sa voix avait changé, son sourire avait disparu et son regard s'était rempli de larmes.

-Maura ? Maura, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce n'est rien... Ça va passer, dit-elle en baissant le regard.

-Non, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je suis ton amie, parle-moi.

-Je... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ton départ m'angoisse. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive un malheur. Ce genre de mission est très dangereux.

Je me penchai légèrement et pris son visage pour l'incliner afin que je puisse voir ses yeux.

-Maura, il ne va rien m'arriver. Je suis un excellent pilote.

Je descendis de la table et enlaçai Maura, la serrant très fort. Elle se laissa aller et de gros sanglots la submergèrent .

-Chut... Ça va aller. Je te promets de revenir.

Je m'écartai et déposai un baiser sur son front. Elle était envahie par le chagrin mais ce petit baiser apaisa quelque peu sa peine. Nos visages étaient maintenant si proches que chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Nos regards se figèrent. L'espace qui nous séparait disparut et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Ce contact qui au début fut léger, se fit de plus en plus pressant. Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent, autorisant un accès plus profond à nos langues qui pouvaient dorénavant jouer ensemble.

Maura interrompit ce baiser.

-Jane, je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle voulut échapper à mon étreinte mais je la retins.

-Maura, non. Reste. Je t'en prie. Je veux... Je veux plus que ce baiser.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, elle vit que j'étais sincère. Elle sentit que j' attendais d'elle, un geste ou une parole. Alors, elle m'embrassa de nouveau avec passion, et je compris à ce moment qu'elle m'aimait, elle aussi.

Elle me poussa le long du bureau et commença à caresser le bas de mon dos puis ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses.

-Maura... hmm, enlève ta jupe... ton chemisier...

Elle s'exécuta et était maintenant en sous-vêtements devant moi. Elle se colla à moi, nos corps étaient attirés, comme aimantés.

Elle pivota lentement et se retrouva assise sur le bureau. Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et me penchai pour lui donner un nouveau baiser. Elle se laissa faire. Je lâchai délicatement ses lèvres et fis glisser ma langue le long de sa gorge, doucement. Je m'arrêtai pour lui déposer un baiser puis continuai de descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine.

-Oh, Jane, je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-elle en s'arquant, me demandant ainsi de reprendre mon exploration.

-Tes seins sont merveilleux, dis-je avant de presser les petits tétons qui apparaissaient au travers de son soutien-gorge.

Il fut enlevé facilement et j'avais maintenant, pour moi, deux petits seins qui n'attendaient que ma bouche et les caresses de ma langue.

Maura pencha sa tête en arrière, cette sensation de désir qu'elle éprouvait au début se transformait en pur plaisir. Je continuais à faire de petits cercles avec ma langue et sans prévenir, je pinçais avec délicatesse ses tétons pointés vers moi. Je savourais ces petits bouts de chair qui étaient sous mon emprise et qui se pliaient à toutes les demandes faites par ma langue.

Après avoir donné à chacun l'attention qu'ils méritaient, je glissai jusqu'à son bas ventre. Je m' agenouillai devant elle. Maura était totalement sous mon emprise et son corps quémandait sans retenue cette jouissance promise par cette langue qui jouait avec son sexe. Elle posa ses mains dans mes cheveux et me pressa contre elle, contre cette partie chaude et humide. Elle donnait un rythme de plus en plus soutenu à ce bas ventre, accentuant ses gémissements et m'offrant un large chemin vers cet endroit qui la ferait basculer vers l'inconscience.

Des spasmes la parcoururent au moment où ma langue la pénétra et j'accueillis dans ma bouche cette explosion qu'elle ne put retenir. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits et que la réalité reprenne forme. Elle se laissa glisser à ma hauteur et vint m'embrasser tendrement.

-Jane, c'était … c'était ...génial, dit-elle doucement. Merci.

-Tu es sûre. Je … Je ne..

-Chutt... murmura-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux à ce contact lorsqu'un bip résonna dans la pièce. Il venait de ma combinaison. L'heure du départ pour ma mission était arrivée.

-Je dois y aller, je suis désolée Maura.

-Je sais, dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi pour que je puisse me relever.

Nous avions enfilé nos vêtements et il était temps pour moi de partir en mission pour combattre ces vaisseaux ennemis.

-Fais attention à toi, Jane ? Je t'en prie, dit-elle en me serrant très fort.

-Fais-moi confiance. Maintenant que nous nous sommes trouvées, je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir en un seul morceau. Et puis tu me dois une faveur, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je l'embrassai fougueusement puis je courus vers le hangar des Alphas.

Mes hommes m'attendaient au pied de leur vaisseau, je les saluai et nous nous engageâmes chacun dans nos cockpits. Le vol jusqu'à la zone de combat se déroula sans encombres. Je rappelai à chacun son rôle et l'affrontement commença.

Nous étions face à des Kols qui étaient plus rapides que nos Alphas mais moins fiables car notre point fort : le pilotage humain, était plus intuitif que celui des droïds qui contrôlaient leurs Kols.

L'espace était envahi de vaisseaux de combat. Des explosions, des tirs et des débris se trouvaient tout autour de nous. Mon objectif : le centre de commande posté sur un de leurs vaisseaux amiraux. Je l'avais désormais dans ma ligne de mire.

-Ici, Alpha Leader. Alpha un, me recevez-vous ?

-Ici Alpha un, je vous reçois mon commandant.

-Couvrez-moi pendant que je lance mon attaque.

-A vos ordres, Alpha Leader.

Je fis basculer mon Alpha qui plongea aussitôt vers le vaisseau ennemi. Deux Kols me verrouillèrent. Ils entamèrent leurs poursuites et se mirent en position d'attaque. Deux missiles étaient derrière moi et me suivaient comme mon ombre. Les vrilles que j'effectuais ne les semèrent pas.

Ok, je décidai d'un nouveau plan : je mis les générateurs à pleine puissance et inversai la poussée. Mon vaisseau se mit à tournoyer sur lui même et les missiles firent la même chose jusqu'à qu'ils se percutent. Ces droïds étaient stupides, aucun sens du pilotage.

Le vaisseau cible était droit devant moi, j'attendis que mon ordinateur de bord verrouille l'endroit où je devais tirer pour détruire ce vaisseau. Cible verrouillée : je tirai deux salves laser qui atteignirent le cœur du vaisseau.

Je décrochai aussitôt de ma position pour rejoindre mon escadrille. Il ne restait que cinq Alphas. Notre mission était accomplie et nous avions reçu l'ordre de rentrer sur le Condor. Cependant d'autres escadrilles étaient encore engagées et je ne pouvais pas les laisser sans aide. Sachant pertinemment que je désobéissais à un ordre, je demandai aux Alphas qui le souhaitaient de se diriger vers l'escadrille Oméga qui était en grande difficulté. Tous mes hommes me suivirent. Le combat fut compliqué et je perdis un de mes hommes dans cette bataille. L'escadrille Oméga put cependant rentrer avec plus de vaisseaux que si nous les avions laissé seuls face aux Kols.

Mon Alpha était bien endommagé et j'étais épuisée lorsque j'atterris dans le hangar du Condor. Je restai un petit moment dans mon cockpit après avoir enlevé mon casque, pour souffler et décompresser. Cette mission avait été éprouvante et j'avais en tête la perte de quatre des mes hommes dans cette bataille.

Un technicien posa une échelle pour que je puisse descendre de mon vaisseau. Lorsque je décidai de m'extraire de mon cockpit, je vis l'intendant du général qui m'attendait au pied de celui-ci. Ma désobéissance à un ordre direct n'avait sûrement pas plu aux gradés du Condor. Je devrais m'expliquer devant les instances supérieures. Mais avant, j'avais besoin de souffler. Le jeune homme chargé de me conduire près du général avait reçu l'ordre de m'escorter jusqu'à mes quartiers pour que je puisse me reposer avant d'aller rejoindre l'état major.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, déposai mon équipement de pilote sur mon lit et me dirigeai directement vers la douche. J'enlevai mes derniers vêtements et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude qui embua aussitôt la pièce. Je laissai les filets d'eau couler le long de mon corps encore tendu. Je plaquai mes cheveux en arrière et savourai ce moment.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en silence. Une silhouette se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur. Je n'entendis rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle fit, ensuite, coulisser la paroi vitrée de ma douche.

-Maura ? Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Puis-je me joindre à toi ?

Prise un peu au dépourvu, je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr.

Elle laissa glisser sa blouse blanche de médecin et enleva ses sous-vêtements avant de me rejoindre sous la douche. Elle ferma la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux dans cet espace réduit et embué.

-J'ai voulu aller te voir dès mon retour mais ce fichu intendant m'en a empêchée. Je crois que je vais avoir des ennuis.

-Je crois aussi, Jane. Tu as désobéi à un ordre et j'étais au poste de commandement quand tu as annoncé que tu partais aider l'escadrille Oméga. Ils n'ont pas aimé. Mais, moi, j'ai adoré. C'est tout toi, répondit-elle en me caressant les bras et en m'embrassant fermement.

Je sentis son corps se coller au mien, ses seins toucher ma peau et son sexe frôler le mien. J'agrippai ses fesses pour la maintenir contre moi. Notre baiser devint plus passionné et elle me plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Elle prit mes mains scotchées à son postérieur et les plaqua en hauteur contre le mur.

-C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je décidai de me laisser faire.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps qui s'arrêtèrent sur mes seins tendus et elle écarta mes cuisses avec ses genoux.

Avec délicatesse, ses doigts plongèrent ensuite vers la fente et trouvèrent mon clitoris. Elle comprit au son que j'émis que j'étais totalement sous son emprise.

J'avais du mal à rester debout tant ce contact me bouleversait. Elle s 'assura que j'étais suffisamment bien installée pour ensuite me pénétrer avec cette douceur qui la caractérise. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus et le va-et-vient qu'elle entamait avec son corps et ses doigts me faisait perdre le contrôle de moi-même. J'étais proche de l'orgasme. Elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et sourit.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir...murmurai-je.

Il lui suffit alors d'une simple pression sur un de mes seins et d'un dernier mouvement de rein un peu plus accentué pour que je jouisse violemment. Mon orgasme s'éternisa grâce à ses caresses et puis la sensation disparut petit à petit. Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Elle me retint et nous glissâmes jusqu'au sol. Elle déposa de nombreux petits baisers sur mes lèvres, mes joues et mon cou, le temps pour moi de reprendre mes esprits.

-Je me suis acquittée de ma dette ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

-Je crois que nous sommes quitte, répondis-je en lui souriant.

L'eau continuait à couler sur nos corps et nous étions enlacées l'une à l'autre. Ce moment, personne ne pourrait l'effacer de nos mémoires. Nous le savourions sans prononcer un mot mais simplement en étant proches.

-Commandant ? cria une voix.

Je ne voulais pas répondre.

-Commandant ! Il est temps d'y aller. Le général vous attend.

-J'arrive ! répondis-je d'un ton sec …

-Maura, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me levai puis l'aidai à se lever à son tour. J'éteignis l'eau et attrapai une serviette dans laquelle j'enveloppai Maura.

-Tu es magnifique avec les cheveux mouillés et ta peau brillante, lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche.

Elle ne se dégagea pas et notre baiser s'éternisa, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce fichu intendant qui nous interrompit de sa voix criarde.

-File régler tes comptes avec le général, on se retrouve après.

-Ok .

Et je partis enfiler mon uniforme.

**AN : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. J'ai complètement changé de style pour celle-ci. Il n'a pas été facile de mettre par écrit cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier Jo qui m'a soutenue et encouragée à l'écrire. Sans elle, elle n'aurait même pas vu le jour.**

**Donc, il y a longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**

Je suis Jane Rizzoli et je suis le nouveau commandant de l'escadrille Alpha à bord du Condor, le vaisseau amiral de notre flotte interstellaire.

Ce commandement m'avait été confié depuis peu. Mon sens du pilotage et de la stratégie avaient fait pencher la balance en ma faveur.

Mes hommes m'attendaient dans la salle de briefing pour planifier la prochaine mission. Mon escadrille était composée de huit hommes, choisis parmi les meilleurs. Je m'installai donc derrière la table qui faisait face aux autres. Ils étaient au garde-à-vous et attendaient l'ordre ' au repos' pour pouvoir bouger. Je les observai pendant un court instant puis leur ordonnai de s'asseoir.

Le briefing concernait notre prochaine sortie spatiale et notre confrontation avec l'ennemi. Notre vaisseau se dirigeait vers la planète Sirus qui avait lancé un appel au secours suite à son invasion. L'ennemi avait les commandes de la planète et des défenses spatiales. L'objectif pour l'escadrille Alpha était de détruire ces défenses pour que puissent atterrir les vaisseaux de transport de troupe.

J'expliquai à mes hommes les détails de la mission et ce que j'attendais d'eux puis les libérai en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient impérativement se trouver à bord de leur Alpha à l'heure convenue. Je les saluai et ils sortirent de la salle.

Je devais, maintenant, aller voir le médecin pour faire le contrôle obligatoire avant chaque mission. Je me dirigeai vers la salle médicale et frappai à la porte, après avoir lu « Docteur Isles » écrit en petites lettres dessus.

J'entrai et me trouvai face à face avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés et au magnifique sourire. Je restai immobile quelques secondes à la contempler, toujours subjuguée par le charme qui émanait de cette splendide jeune femme. Un frisson parcourut mon corps des pieds à la tête et, comme d'habitude, j'eus ce petit pincement au cœur. J'aimais cette femme en secret depuis notre première rencontre.

-Entre, je t'en prie, Jane, dit-elle en indiquant une chaise. Assieds-toi, je suis à toi dans une minute.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et pour patienter, regardai atour de moi, il n'y avait qu'une simple table d'auscultation et un bureau derrière lequel se trouvait le docteur.

-Voilà ! Je m'occupe de toi. Alors, tu es prête pour partir en mission ?

-Oui, je suis impatiente d'en découdre.

-Eh bien avant, je vais voir si tout va bien. Assieds-toi sur la table après avoir ôté ta combinaison, dit-elle en souriant et en m'indiquant la table.

Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements et grimpai sur la table.

Nous étions amies depuis longtemps et le hasard ou peut-être le destin, nous avait réunies sur ce vaisseau, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Maura était devant moi, pour mieux m'ausculter. Elle prit ma tête dans ses mains et fit quelques points de pression.

-Tu ne ressens aucune douleur particulière ? Pas de maux de tête ?

-Non, je suis en pleine forme, docteur Isles !

-Jane, je suis sérieuse. Elle posa son stéthoscope sur ma poitrine et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et mieux entendre les battements de mon cœur.

A ce contact, je frémis légèrement. Elle m'examina ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

-Eh bien, Jane, je constate que tu es en pleine forme. Maura se trouvait toujours devant moi mais sa voix avait changé, son sourire avait disparu et son regard s'était rempli de larmes.

-Maura ? Maura, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce n'est rien... Ça va passer, dit-elle en baissant le regard.

-Non, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je suis ton amie, parle-moi.

-Je... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ton départ m'angoisse. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive un malheur. Ce genre de mission est très dangereux.

Je me penchai légèrement et pris son visage pour l'incliner afin que je puisse voir ses yeux.

-Maura, il ne va rien m'arriver. Je suis un excellent pilote.

Je descendis de la table et enlaçai Maura, la serrant très fort. Elle se laissa aller et de gros sanglots la submergèrent .

-Chut... Ça va aller. Je te promets de revenir.

Je m'écartai et déposai un baiser sur son front. Elle était envahie par le chagrin mais ce petit baiser apaisa quelque peu sa peine. Nos visages étaient maintenant si proches que chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Nos regards se figèrent. L'espace qui nous séparait disparut et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Ce contact qui au début fut léger, se fit de plus en plus pressant. Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent, autorisant un accès plus profond à nos langues qui pouvaient dorénavant jouer ensemble.

Maura interrompit ce baiser.

-Jane, je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle voulut échapper à mon étreinte mais je la retins.

-Maura, non. Reste. Je t'en prie. Je veux... Je veux plus que ce baiser.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, elle vit que j'étais sincère. Elle sentit que j' attendais d'elle, un geste ou une parole. Alors, elle m'embrassa de nouveau avec passion, et je compris à ce moment qu'elle m'aimait, elle aussi.

Elle me poussa le long du bureau et commença à caresser le bas de mon dos puis ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses.

-Maura... hmm, enlève ta jupe... ton chemisier...

Elle s'exécuta et était maintenant en sous-vêtements devant moi. Elle se colla à moi, nos corps étaient attirés, comme aimantés.

Elle pivota lentement et se retrouva assise sur le bureau. Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et me penchai pour lui donner un nouveau baiser. Elle se laissa faire. Je lâchai délicatement ses lèvres et fis glisser ma langue le long de sa gorge, doucement. Je m'arrêtai pour lui déposer un baiser puis continuai de descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine.

-Oh, Jane, je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-elle en s'arquant, me demandant ainsi de reprendre mon exploration.

-Tes seins sont merveilleux, dis-je avant de presser les petits tétons qui apparaissaient au travers de son soutien-gorge.

Il fut enlevé facilement et j'avais maintenant, pour moi, deux petits seins qui n'attendaient que ma bouche et les caresses de ma langue.

Maura pencha sa tête en arrière, cette sensation de désir qu'elle éprouvait au début se transformait en pur plaisir. Je continuais à faire de petits cercles avec ma langue et sans prévenir, je pinçais avec délicatesse ses tétons pointés vers moi. Je savourais ces petits bouts de chair qui étaient sous mon emprise et qui se pliaient à toutes les demandes faites par ma langue.

Après avoir donné à chacun l'attention qu'ils méritaient, je glissai jusqu'à son bas ventre. Je m' agenouillai devant elle. Maura était totalement sous mon emprise et son corps quémandait sans retenue cette jouissance promise par cette langue qui jouait avec son sexe. Elle posa ses mains dans mes cheveux et me pressa contre elle, contre cette partie chaude et humide. Elle donnait un rythme de plus en plus soutenu à ce bas ventre, accentuant ses gémissements et m'offrant un large chemin vers cet endroit qui la ferait basculer vers l'inconscience.

Des spasmes la parcoururent au moment où ma langue la pénétra et j'accueillis dans ma bouche cette explosion qu'elle ne put retenir. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits et que la réalité reprenne forme. Elle se laissa glisser à ma hauteur et vint m'embrasser tendrement.

-Jane, c'était … c'était ...génial, dit-elle doucement. Merci.

-Tu es sûre. Je … Je ne..

-Chutt... murmura-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux à ce contact lorsqu'un bip résonna dans la pièce. Il venait de ma combinaison. L'heure du départ pour ma mission était arrivée.

-Je dois y aller, je suis désolée Maura.

-Je sais, dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi pour que je puisse me relever.

Nous avions enfilé nos vêtements et il était temps pour moi de partir en mission pour combattre ces vaisseaux ennemis.

-Fais attention à toi, Jane ? Je t'en prie, dit-elle en me serrant très fort.

-Fais-moi confiance. Maintenant que nous nous sommes trouvées, je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir en un seul morceau. Et puis tu me dois une faveur, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je l'embrassai fougueusement puis je courus vers le hangar des Alphas.

Mes hommes m'attendaient au pied de leur vaisseau, je les saluai et nous nous engageâmes chacun dans nos cockpits. Le vol jusqu'à la zone de combat se déroula sans encombres. Je rappelai à chacun son rôle et l'affrontement commença.

Nous étions face à des Kols qui étaient plus rapides que nos Alphas mais moins fiables car notre point fort : le pilotage humain, était plus intuitif que celui des droïds qui contrôlaient leurs Kols.

L'espace était envahi de vaisseaux de combat. Des explosions, des tirs et des débris se trouvaient tout autour de nous. Mon objectif : le centre de commande posté sur un de leurs vaisseaux amiraux. Je l'avais désormais dans ma ligne de mire.

-Ici, Alpha Leader. Alpha un, me recevez-vous ?

-Ici Alpha un, je vous reçois mon commandant.

-Couvrez-moi pendant que je lance mon attaque.

-A vos ordres, Alpha Leader.

Je fis basculer mon Alpha qui plongea aussitôt vers le vaisseau ennemi. Deux Kols me verrouillèrent. Ils entamèrent leurs poursuites et se mirent en position d'attaque. Deux missiles étaient derrière moi et me suivaient comme mon ombre. Les vrilles que j'effectuais ne les semèrent pas.

Ok, je décidai d'un nouveau plan : je mis les générateurs à pleine puissance et inversai la poussée. Mon vaisseau se mit à tournoyer sur lui même et les missiles firent la même chose jusqu'à qu'ils se percutent. Ces droïds étaient stupides, aucun sens du pilotage.

Le vaisseau cible était droit devant moi, j'attendis que mon ordinateur de bord verrouille l'endroit où je devais tirer pour détruire ce vaisseau. Cible verrouillée : je tirai deux salves laser qui atteignirent le cœur du vaisseau.

Je décrochai aussitôt de ma position pour rejoindre mon escadrille. Il ne restait que cinq Alphas. Notre mission était accomplie et nous avions reçu l'ordre de rentrer sur le Condor. Cependant d'autres escadrilles étaient encore engagées et je ne pouvais pas les laisser sans aide. Sachant pertinemment que je désobéissais à un ordre, je demandai aux Alphas qui le souhaitaient de se diriger vers l'escadrille Oméga qui était en grande difficulté. Tous mes hommes me suivirent. Le combat fut compliqué et je perdis un de mes hommes dans cette bataille. L'escadrille Oméga put cependant rentrer avec plus de vaisseaux que si nous les avions laissé seuls face aux Kols.

Mon Alpha était bien endommagé et j'étais épuisée lorsque j'atterris dans le hangar du Condor. Je restai un petit moment dans mon cockpit après avoir enlevé mon casque, pour souffler et décompresser. Cette mission avait été éprouvante et j'avais en tête la perte de quatre des mes hommes dans cette bataille.

Un technicien posa une échelle pour que je puisse descendre de mon vaisseau. Lorsque je décidai de m'extraire de mon cockpit, je vis l'intendant du général qui m'attendait au pied de celui-ci. Ma désobéissance à un ordre direct n'avait sûrement pas plu aux gradés du Condor. Je devrais m'expliquer devant les instances supérieures. Mais avant, j'avais besoin de souffler. Le jeune homme chargé de me conduire près du général avait reçu l'ordre de m'escorter jusqu'à mes quartiers pour que je puisse me reposer avant d'aller rejoindre l'état major.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, déposai mon équipement de pilote sur mon lit et me dirigeai directement vers la douche. J'enlevai mes derniers vêtements et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude qui embua aussitôt la pièce. Je laissai les filets d'eau couler le long de mon corps encore tendu. Je plaquai mes cheveux en arrière et savourai ce moment.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en silence. Une silhouette se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur. Je n'entendis rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle fit, ensuite, coulisser la paroi vitrée de ma douche.

-Maura ? Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Puis-je me joindre à toi ?

Prise un peu au dépourvu, je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr.

Elle laissa glisser sa blouse blanche de médecin et enleva ses sous-vêtements avant de me rejoindre sous la douche. Elle ferma la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux dans cet espace réduit et embué.

-J'ai voulu aller te voir dès mon retour mais ce fichu intendant m'en a empêchée. Je crois que je vais avoir des ennuis.

-Je crois aussi, Jane. Tu as désobéi à un ordre et j'étais au poste de commandement quand tu as annoncé que tu partais aider l'escadrille Oméga. Ils n'ont pas aimé. Mais, moi, j'ai adoré. C'est tout toi, répondit-elle en me caressant les bras et en m'embrassant fermement.

Je sentis son corps se coller au mien, ses seins toucher ma peau et son sexe frôler le mien. J'agrippai ses fesses pour la maintenir contre moi. Notre baiser devint plus passionné et elle me plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Elle prit mes mains scotchées à son postérieur et les plaqua en hauteur contre le mur.

-C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je décidai de me laisser faire.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps qui s'arrêtèrent sur mes seins tendus et elle écarta mes cuisses avec ses genoux.

Avec délicatesse, ses doigts plongèrent ensuite vers la fente et trouvèrent mon clitoris. Elle comprit au son que j'émis que j'étais totalement sous son emprise.

J'avais du mal à rester debout tant ce contact me bouleversait. Elle s 'assura que j'étais suffisamment bien installée pour ensuite me pénétrer avec cette douceur qui la caractérise. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus et le va-et-vient qu'elle entamait avec son corps et ses doigts me faisait perdre le contrôle de moi-même. J'étais proche de l'orgasme. Elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et sourit.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir...murmurai-je.

Il lui suffit alors d'une simple pression sur un de mes seins et d'un dernier mouvement de rein un peu plus accentué pour que je jouisse violemment. Mon orgasme s'éternisa grâce à ses caresses et puis la sensation disparut petit à petit. Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Elle me retint et nous glissâmes jusqu'au sol. Elle déposa de nombreux petits baisers sur mes lèvres, mes joues et mon cou, le temps pour moi de reprendre mes esprits.

-Je me suis acquittée de ma dette ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

-Je crois que nous sommes quitte, répondis-je en lui souriant.

L'eau continuait à couler sur nos corps et nous étions enlacées l'une à l'autre. Ce moment, personne ne pourrait l'effacer de nos mémoires. Nous le savourions sans prononcer un mot mais simplement en étant proches.

-Commandant ? cria une voix.

Je ne voulais pas répondre.

-Commandant ! Il est temps d'y aller. Le général vous attend.

-J'arrive ! répondis-je d'un ton sec …

-Maura, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me levai puis l'aidai à se lever à son tour. J'éteignis l'eau et attrapai une serviette dans laquelle j'enveloppai Maura.

-Tu es magnifique avec les cheveux mouillés et ta peau brillante, lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche.

Elle ne se dégagea pas et notre baiser s'éternisa, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce fichu intendant qui nous interrompit de sa voix criarde.

-File régler tes comptes avec le général, on se retrouve après.

-Ok .

Et je partis enfiler mon uniforme.


End file.
